Something New
by Arcane-Angel
Summary: I've seen all the shippers out there, and I tried to think of how it could happen. And this is what I came up with. (HPDM slash)
1. chapter 1

Harry was furious with himself. He couldn't believe he had left this foot- and-a-half long history of magic essay until the night before it was due. He was already the last person in the library, and he was only three- quarters of the way through. Glancing blearily at his watch, he saw it was long past midnight. Even Madam Pince had left, having made him swear on his life not to cause any trouble, and duly informing him that if a single book was out of place the next morning, she would hold him fully responsible. The only flickering light emerged from a lantern he had set at the head of his scroll. Piled about him were all the books on the infamous Bloodnok, a vampire from the middle ages, who had famously had one of the highest victim counts ever. You would have thought that his would be quite an interesting topic, but the essay question - 'Give all the links between the different victims Bloodnok chose and explain what this shows about his traumatic childhood' – somehow managed to suck all the fun out of the blood and gore.  
  
It was 2am before Harry laid down his quill. He was just packing up his bag when he heard a rustling sound from behind a bookcase. He stopped moving for a second, but then, telling himself he had imagined it, continued to put away his equipment. The noise came again.  
  
'Hello?' Harry called out.  
  
'Hello, Potter,' came a smooth voice as Draco Malfoy's platinum blond head appeared from behind a shelf.  
  
'Malfoy. What are you doing here?' asked Harry, continuing what he was doing.  
  
'Nothing. I was bored, so I came to read up on my, er, defence against the dark arts.'  
  
Malfoy glided towards Harry, who had almost finished packing up.  
  
'Right, well, if you don't want anything, I think I'll be off.'  
  
'Who says I don't want anything?'  
  
Malfoy took a step forward. He was now so close that Harry could feel his cool breath on his face.  
  
'Bugger off, Malfoy.'  
  
Malfoy laughed a short, sharp laugh.  
  
'Your wording is very appropriate, Potter.'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
As if in response, Malfoy kissed him, mashing their mouths together. Harry pulled away in shock. He was backed up against the desk, almost sitting on it. Malfoy was leaning on the desk next to him, trapping him where he was.  
  
'Wh. . . why did you do that?' stuttered Harry.  
  
'What, didn't you like it?'  
  
'No!' protested Harry, a little too adamantly, 'No, of course not!'  
  
'You're a liar, Harry Potter,' said Malfoy, and he kissed him again. This time, Harry let his lips linger before turning his head.  
  
'So. . . what do you expect me to do?' he asked tentatively, avoiding Malfoy's gaze.  
  
'Whatever you want. But I know what you want. It's just a question of whether or not you do.'  
  
Harry paused a moment. He looked up at Malfoy's well-structured face, and made a decision. He removed his glasses and lifted himself onto the desk. Malfoy smiled and kissed him again, this time opening his mouth and allowing their tongues to embrace. Malfoy climbed on to the desk, kneeling with legs either side of Harry, grinding himself into him. Harry was now kissing back, and had started to fumble with his buttons when Malfoy whispered 'No, not now.' in his ear. So, instead, Harry lay back on the table, underneath Malfoy, hands exploring the other boy's body. After a short while, Malfoy sat up, suddenly, and left the library, saying nothing. Harry sat up too and, wondering what had happened, picked up his bag and left, going straight up to Gryffindor tower. He showered, scrubbing himself harder that he ever had before, and went to the dormitory. All the others were asleep, so he crept quietly into bed and lay awake, thinking about what had happened for what seemed like hours before he finally dropped off. 


	2. chapter 2

The next morning Harry slept late. He awoke to Ron, shaking his shoulders and shouting.  
  
'Woah!' said harry, 'calm down!'  
  
'Oh, sorry, you were in a really deep sleep. I've been trying to get you up for ages,' replied Ron, 'you're late.'  
  
'Ok, I'm getting up. Give me a sec.'  
  
Harry got dressed and went down to the common room, where Ron was waiting for him.  
  
'So what happened last night?'  
  
Harry remembered. Everything.  
  
'Oh my God,' he whispered.  
  
'What?'  
  
'Oh, nothing. I just did my essay and came back to bed. Nothing else.'  
  
'Ok, I just wondered.'  
  
They didn't say another word until they got down to the hall. It was almost empty, as most people had eaten and gone. Hermione wasn't there. They ate quickly and went to potions. Harry went through the lesson without really concentrating. Malfoy was there, behaving as normal, ignoring both Harry and Ron.  
  
Ron noticed Harry staring at him quite quickly.  
  
'Why do you keep looking at Malfoy like that?'  
  
'Hmm?' said Harry, looking up, 'Oh. No reason. Nothing.'  
  
Ron looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but then shrugged and went back to shredding his mandrake roots. Harry remained distracted for the rest of the lesson, and the day. He kept trying to catch Malfoy's eye, but the other boy continued to ignore him.  
  
*****  
  
Over the next few days Harry retreated into himself almost completely. Ron and Hermione had difficulty getting more than a couple of words out of him at a time, and were in despair as to why their friend was behaving like this. Malfoy completely ignored him, not even bothering to insult him like normal.  
  
Harry could not understand how Malfoy was being so cool. Neither of them had mentioned what had happened that night, and Harry was burning inside. He wanted to make some sense of it. He didn't know how to feel, couldn't understand how he had felt. He just wanted to know whether it was going to happen again, and if it was, when, and if it wasn't, he could have closure, get on with his life. It was this uncertainty that was eating away at him.  
  
He found himself going to the library late at night in the hopes of seeing Malfoy again. Madam Pince grew accustomed to his visits, and chatted to him sometimes. He never saw him, but the trips were not a complete waste. He managed to get quite a lot of homework done. But that wasn't enough. Nothing like. 


	3. chapter 3

It wasn't until almost a month later that Harry got some sign from Malfoy. He was sitting in the hall, pushing porridge around his plate (he had not eaten properly since that night), when a small piece of parchment landed on his desk. Sensing it was private, he slipped it into an inside pocket in his robes before anyone noticed.  
  
He stayed at the table for as long as was necessary, and then slipped off, muttering something about going to the toilet. He locked himself in a cubicle and opened the note. It read  
  
'Tonight, 11, prefects' bathroom.'  
  
He made a mental note and ripped the note up, flushing it down the toilet. He breezed through the lessons of the day, barely listening, wondering, worrying about tonight. He was pretty sure the note had been from Malfoy, but what if it hadn't? What if it was a joke, and something terrible was going to happen? Harry soon realised that he didn't care. He just needed something to happen.  
  
Harry hadn't been to the prefects' bathroom since his fourth year, when Cedric had offered it to him to help with his clue in the Triwizard Tournament, but he remembered exactly where it was. He reached the fifth floor and found the statue of Boris the Bewildered. He tried the handle, but then remembered that there was a password.  
  
'Um, pine fresh?' he said, tentatively.  
  
The door didn't move. Nothing happened. The password had changed. Harry kicked himself for not asking Ron, or Hermione what the new password was, but then realised that that would just have led to more awkward questions. He stood in the passageway, not sure what to do. It was only 5 to 11. Maybe Malfoy would get there soon and open the door, and let them both in. Or maybe Malfoy was already in there, waiting for him. Or maybe Malfoy wasn't coming at all. He had done that once before. Said that he would meet him, and then not turned up, but sent Filch after him. Harry grew more and more worried, wishing he had brought the invisibility cloak. He decided he would wait until 10 past 11, and then go back to Gryffindor tower.  
  
At exactly 11 o'clock, Harry felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped, and whipped around, wand in hand. He was confronted with Malfoy's grinning face, and put his wand away. Saying nothing, Malfoy slid past him and opened the door. Harry followed him inside the bathroom, and closed the door behind him.  
  
The room was very different from how it was last time he had seen it. The bath itself had shrunk to the proportions of a large, but normal, bathtub. It was lit by a small army of candles, which crowded almost every surface, and soft music floated through the air. The toilet, sink, and any other traces of a normal bathroom had disappeared.  
  
As Harry took all this in, Malfoy leaned against the bath, still silent. Eventually Harry realised someone would have to say something.  
  
'So. Why did you ask me to come here?'  
  
'I didn't. You chose to come. I just told you where I'd be.'  
  
'What do you want me to do?'  
  
'Well, that's up to you. What do you want to do?'  
  
'I want. . .'  
  
Harry stopped, and realised he didn't know what he wanted. He had been thinking about this moment for almost a month, but had never thought about what he would do, what he would say, when it came down to it.  
  
And then he realised.  
  
'I want you.' 


End file.
